wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Kaoh Rong Fantasy League Extravaganza
"You're welcome for this," said Matt. Rules: +3 points for a confessional +1 points for being mentioned in somebody else's confessional +10 points for winning immunity, individual or team +5 points for winning reward, individual or team +15 points for finding an idol +10 points for saying the episode quote +5 points for saying something that becomes a hashtag +3 points for crying +3 points for blurs over your privates +5 for each jury vote +15 for winning, with a multiplier depending on what round you were picked in -3 points for injury mentioned verbally -20 points for misplaying an idol -30 points for being voted out -50 points for quitting -20 points for being medically evacuated The Teams The Red Team- Led by Reddude- 80 points #'Tai' #'Debbie' #'Cydney' #'Liz' The Brazilian National Soccer Team- Led by BrunoSomebody- 34 points #'Michele' #'Darnell' #'Neal' #'Jennifer' The New York Matts- Led by EnTrey- 73 points #'Anna' #'Peter' #'Caleb' #'Nick' Team Inevitable Disappointment- Led by Ashley Hikari- 59 points #'Kyle' #'Julia' #'Aubry' #'Joe' Team Undrafted Rejects- Led by Sunslicer2- 84 points #'Scot' #'Alecia' 'Episode One Results' Team Red Tai- '''5 confs, 5 mentions, team immune: 25 points '''Debbie- '''4 confs, 4 mentions, challenge win: 26 points '''Cydney''-'' '''3 confs, 1 mention: 10 points '''Liz- '''3 confs, challenge win: 19 points '''Total- 80 The Brazilian National Soccer Team Michele- '''2 confs, 1 mention, team immune: 12 points '''Darnell- '''2 confs, 4 mentions, 1 blur, 1 cry, voted out: -14 points '''Neil- '''3 confs, challenge win: 19 points '''Jenny- '''3 confs, 2 mentions, 2 cries, 1 injury, 1 blur: 17 points '''Total- 34 The New York Matts Anna- '''4 confs, 1 mention, team immune: 18 points '''Peter- '''3 confs, challenge win: 19 points '''Caleb- '''3 confs, 2 mentions, 1 hashtag, team immune: 21 points '''Nick- '''3 confs, 1 mention, team immune: 15 points '''Total- 73 Team Inevitable Disappointment Jason- '''3 confs, 1 injury, 1 blur: 9 points '''Julia- '''1 conf, team immune: 8 points '''Aubry- '''3 confs, 3 mentions, 1 cry, 1 blur, 1 injury, challenge win: 25 points '''Joe- '''2 confs, 1 mention, challenge win: 17 points '''Total- 59 Team Undrafted Rejects Scot- '''5 confs, 1 mention: 16 pointsx2: 32 points '''Alecia- '''4 confs, 4 mentions, 1 episode titlex2: 52 points '''Total- 84 As the winner of the round, Sunny chose to use his Switch on Cydney, swapping her out for one of his Alecias. 'Episode Two Results' Team Red Tai- '4 confessionals, 3 mentions, 1 injury, 1 hashtag, challenge win: 27 points '''Debbie-' 1 confessional, 4 mentions, challenge win: 12 points 'Alecia- '''5 confessionals, 5 mentions: 20 points '''Liz-' 4 confessionals, 2 mentions, 1 tears, 1 injury: 14 points '''Episode Total- 73 Overall Total- 153 The Brazilian National Soccer Team Michele- '''1 confessional, challenge win: 13 points '''Neal- '''1 confessional, tribe immune: 8 points '''Jennifer- '''5 confessionals, 4 mentions, voted out: -11 points '''Episode Total- 10 Overall Total- 44 The New York Matts Anna- 'challenge win: 10 points '''Peter- '''2 confessionals, hashtag, team immune: 16 points '''Caleb- '''1 confessional, 3 mentions, challenge win: 16 points '''Nick- '''challenge win: 10 points '''Episode Total- 52 ' '''Overall Total- 125 Team Inevitable Disappointment Jason- '3 confessionals, 7 mentions, 1 injury: 13 points '''Julia-' 1 confessional, challenge win: 13 points 'Aubry-' team immune: 5 points 'Joe-' 2 confessionals, 3 mentions, episode title, team immune: 24 points '''Episode Total- 55 Overall Total- 114 Team Undrafted Rejects Scot- '''2 confessionals, 3 mentions, x2: 18 points '''Alecia- '''5 confessionals, 5 mentions: 20 points '''Cydney- '''1 confessional, 1 mention: 4 points '''Episode Total- 42 Overall Total- 126 Reddy won the round and used his Switch to give Matt his Liz in exchange for Caleb for the next round. Episode Three Results Team Red Tai-''' 2 confessionals, 3 mentions, 1 idol find, 1 hashtag, 1 episode title, 1 cry, 1 challenge win: 52 points 'Debbie-' 2 confessionals, 4 mentions: 10 points '''Cydney- '''2 confessionals, 1 mention, 1 team immune: 12 points '''Caleb- '''2 confessionals, 1 mention, 1 challenge win: 17 points '''Episode Total- 91 Overall Total- 244 The Brazilian National Soccer Team Michele- 'Challenge win: 10 points '''Neal- '''5 mentions, 1 confessional: 8 points '''Episode Total- 18 ' '''Overall Total- 62 The New York Matts Anna- '''1 confessional, 1 mention, 1 challenge win: 14 points '''Peter- '''2 confessionals, 6 mentions: 12 points '''Liz- '''2 confessionals, 7 mentions, voted out: -17 points '''Nick- '''2 confessionals, 2 mentions, challenge win: 18 points '''Episode Total- 27 Overall Total- 152 Team Inevitable Disappointment Jason- '''2 confessionals, 3 mentions, 1 idol find, team immune: 29 points '''Julia- '''Challenge win: 10 points '''Aubry- '''3 mentions, 1 confessional: 6 points '''Joe- '''5 mentions: 5 points '''Episode Total- 50 Overall Total- 164 Team Undrafted Rejects Scot- '''3 confessionals, 2 mentions, team immune: 16 pointsx2=32 '''Alecia- '''3 confessionals, 5 mentions, team immune: 19 pointsx2=38 '''Episode Total- 70 Overall Total- 196 Reddy correctly swapped Liz out of his team, so now he has Caleb forever. He also gets to steal Peter from Matt in return for Caleb.